


Счет (от одного до десяти)

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика <a href="http://listencl0sely.livejournal.com/3977.html?page=2#comments">"It's All In The Numbers (1-10)"</a>, автор listencl0sely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счет (от одного до десяти)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Elga

Когда Морган спасает задницу Рида в первый раз, он не слышит даже слова благодарности.

— Обязательно надо было так делать?

Нет, не обязательно.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

У Моргана второй раз мелькает мысль, что он слишком много думает о руках Рида, когда тот аккуратно расталкивает его за колено.

— Морган, мы приземляемся. Морган? Ты слышишь? — руки Рида… красивые. Как у художника. Длинные пальцы, чуть выпуклые костяшки.

— Да слышу я.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Моргану удается разговорить Рида только с третьей попытки.

— Просто я… — тот, кажется, вот-вот сломается, — просто как будто никого не осталось, понимаешь? Вроде как все уходят. Даже не просто уходят. Они бросают меня одного, — голос у Рида усталый, надломленный и непривычно пессимистичный.

Рид неловко улыбается: 

— Хотя, по крайней мере, ты же еще здесь? 

Морган не уверен, Рид просто говорит или задает ему вопрос. Он и сам не знает, важно ли это сейчас. Ослепительно улыбнувшись, он приобнимает Рида за плечи:

— Ты же знаешь, малыш, что да.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Когда на Рида нападают в четвертый раз, Морган не выдерживает.

— Разве нельзя быть чуть-чуть осторожнее? Или ты даже не задумываешься об этом, Рид? Ты в стольких передрягах на этой работе побывал, уже пора было выучить, как надо себя вести!

На лице Рида появляется шок, всего на секунду, но тут же его сменяет безразличие, и Морган уже готов согласиться на первое.

— Да что вы говорите, специальный агент Морган, — Морган закатывает глаза и скрипит зубами, — а ты никогда не думал, что я и так осторожен? Что я об этом думаю?

— Если думаешь, зачем так делаешь? Выйти к вооруженному подозреваемому без всего, без оружия? Без жилета? 

Рид отвечает не задумываясь:

— А лучше было смотреть, как это делаешь ты?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Рид пьет пятую чашку кофе, когда подходит и прислоняется к столу Дерека. 

— Ты знал, что в кофеине то же соотношение… 

— Не сегодня, парень. У меня тут столько отчетов, не до истории кофеина, — Рид поникает, отчего становится похож на грустного щенка. — Отложим? – добавляет Морган в последний момент.

Вместо ответа Рид улыбается, перегибаясь через Моргана и забирая несколько папок со стола.

— Отложим, — с улыбкой соглашается Рид и уносит часть бумаг с собой.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Телефон вибрирует уже раз шесть и, кажется, прожег в кармане дырку. Пришло сообщений шесть, если он не сбился со счета, и Моргану хочется посмотреть, что в них.

Они сидят на какой-то выездной лекции для ФБР, обязательной для посещения. Перед началом Хотч попросил отключить звук у телефонов. Послушались все. Кроме Рида.

— Эй, Хотч, а почему гению можно пользоваться телефоном, а всем остальным нет?

Хотч смотрит на Рида, потом снова переводит взгляд на блокнот у себя на коленях.

— Рид, наверное, наводит справки о политике ФБР. Ты бы на его месте подыскивал, с кем сегодня сходить на свидание. Или еще какой ерундой занимался.

— Спасибо, Хотч, я ценю, — все тихо смеются, кроме Рида, который что-то сосредоточенно набирает на телефоне.

Через 10 секунд в кармане Моргана снова вибрирует смска. Рид явно не справки о ФБР наводит, а Моргану не придется искать, с кем сегодня пойти на свидание.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Не то чтобы он считал, но Морган на 99% уверен, что это их седьмое свидание. И не то чтобы семь свиданий это много, но Морган не получил пока даже поцелуя. И он все равно не собирается настаивать: это была идея Рида, так что пусть все идет по его правилам.

Итальянская, китайская кухня, пицца, бургеры, сэндвичи, завтрак в закусочной. Сегодня у них день домашней кухни — курицы и пасты. По ресторанам они ходили четыре раза, у Моргана дома были два раза и один у Рида. Семь свиданий и ноль поцелуев. Морган начинает думать, что, видимо, неправильно все понял: сначала они с Ридом флиртовали без остановки, в итоге Морган спрашивал: «Поужинаем сегодня?», — а Рид в ответ широко улыбался. И так они успели повторить эту схему семь раз. Тогда, может, это не свидание вовсе, гадает Морган. Что возвращает его к тому, что пора прояснить ситуацию.

— Это же свидание, верно? В смысле, может, у меня немного крыша поехала и я не так все понял. Это тоже ничего… Просто вдруг я что перепутал, красавчик.

Морган слышит что-то, очень похожее на смех, и когда поднимает глаза, на лице Спенсера та самая ридовская улыбка.

— Я вполне уверен, что это можно квалифицировать как свидание. Нет? – Рид же издевается над ним: прикусил губу, но глаза смеются. В следующую секунду Морган встает и наклоняется через стол.

Это стоило семи свиданий и даже больше.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------— 

Они занимаются сексом восемь раз в первые же выходные, которые им удается провести вместе. Первый раз в пятницу вечером, в постели Моргана. Медленно, чувственно, именно это люди и называют «заниматься любовью»: не сводя друг с друга глаз, выгибаться и стонать, все время осыпая друг друга поцелуями.

Второй раз быстрее и грязнее. У Рида вырывается: «Вот это да!» — и это стоит того, чтобы повторить еще раз. В четвертый и пятый разы они делают это ртом, все происходит так быстро и так эротично, что Морган в прямом смысле падает с кровати, когда Рид отстраняется.

Шестой раз похож на первый, только Морган шепчет Риду: «Я хочу тебя». И Рид не задает вопросов, потому что знает, чего хочет Морган и чего хочет он сам.

После седьмого раза — на этот раз были руки — они лежат рядом на полу спальни и смотрят в потолок, пытаясь отдышаться.

— И... как ты думаешь, так будет всегда? – спрашивает Рид. Морган смеется:

— Надеюсь, что нет, красавчик. Иначе ты сведешь меня в могилу раньше срока. 

Рид смеется, по-настоящему, и звук его смеха отражается от стен.

— Что тут смешного? – наконец спрашивает Морган, и Рид перекатывается на бок, чтобы заглянуть Моргану в глаза.

— Я просто подумал… Тут еще работать и работать.

Улыбка Рид прекрасна, и Морган идет на восьмой заход.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Это уже девятая поездка, с тех пор как они стали парой, и первая, когда они ночуют вместе в номере.

Морган не знает, почему ДжейДжей так решила: об их отношениях ей известно. Он теряется, когда она предлагает только им двоим пожить в отеле маленького городка в Аризоне. Кажется, ДжейДжей руководствуется только профессиональными соображениями, но Морган уверен: все не так просто. 

Они расследуют дело о похищении детей. Шизофреничкой. И, если добавить, что климат Аризоны слишком схож, по мнению Рида, с климатом Невады, выходит крайне нездоровое сочетание всего, что Рид и Морган и по отдельности переносят с трудом, только в десять раз хуже.

Дерек пытается уснуть, когда Рид выходит из душа. Морган слышит, как Рид ходит по номеру пару минут, потом все стихает. Наверняка сейчас стоит между двумя кроватями и не может решить, куда лечь. Заламывает руки и кусает губы, пытаясь понять, где ему сейчас надо быть. Не где хочет, а где надо.

Мокрые волосы касаются плеча, ноги Рида холодные, но грудь теплая. Рид обнимает Моргана: держит Дерека, который держит его.

Моргану большего и не надо. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Когда Морган открывает шкаф, с краю на полке лежат десять рубашек Рида. Еще два шарфа и кофта аккуратно сложены рядом с одеждой Моргана. Три пары ботинок стоят в ряд с его обувью.

Отправившись за носками, рассортированными по парам, Морган замечает, что где-то 20 разных носков валяются на полке. Все разного цвета и фасона, но все Спенсера.

Морган снова смотрит на кровать, откуда недавно вылез, и обозревает расположившуюся на ней красоту, хоть и временно глухую к этому миру. Рид спит, как будто он в своей кровати. Первое время, когда он только начал оставаться на ночь, Морган просыпался и видел, что Рид спит на спине, неудобно подвинувшись к краю, выгнув шею под странным углом на новой подушке и вытянув ноги прямо, чтобы занимать меньше места.

Сейчас все по-другому. Рид лежит на животе, широко раскинув ноги. Одна рука обнимает подушку, вторая лежит там, где недавно спал Морган. Рид спит, открыв рот, и его волосы повсюду.

Как будто спит в своей кровати.

Морган и правда собирался сегодня утром позаниматься – он уже давно не тренировался как следует, но ничего, подождет. Он залезает обратно, нависая над Ридом, и потихоньку стягивает простыню, поднимаясь поцелуями от поясницы к шее.

— Ммм… — стонет Рид, и Морган слышит удивление в сонном голосе. Обычно Дерек реагирует вполне определенным образом, правда, чуть ниже, но сегодня от этого стона сжимается сердце и перехватывает дыхание.

Глаза Рида все еще закрыты, но он достает руку из-под подушки и закидывает ее Моргану на шею. Пальцы нежно поглаживают кожу, и Рид немного наклоняет голову, чтобы Дереку было удобнее. Дерек даже не думает, просто у него вырывается:

— Я хочу этого, я действительно этого хочу, — шепчет Морган на ухо Риду, и Рид согласно стонет. Он вскидывает бедра, прижимаясь задницей к члену Моргана, и тот смеется. Не потому что ему смешно, это он тоже еще как хочет. Просто он не может поверить, что все это правда. Что у них все по-настоящему. 

– Нет, Спенсер. Я имею в виду нас. Тебя и меня. Каждый день. Мне действительно этого хочется.

Они молчат, и Морган молится, чтобы Рид снова не заснул. Вдруг Рид поворачивается и смотрит на него. Взгляд все еще сонный, но озабоченный, будто Рид пытается осмыслить услышанное.

 

Конец  
— Тут три пары моих туфель, — голос Рида хриплый со сна, — это вся моя обувь, — он тянется к Моргану, медленно и сладко целуя, — я думал, у нас это уже есть.

И Морган счастлив.


End file.
